Secrets of the University
by emrys02
Summary: A new place on Club Penguin Island quickly becomes a case as EPF agents try to discover who's been causing all the damage in the Club Penguin University. But what about that secret door in the back of the building? What's that all about? And how is this mystery connected to the upcoming Star Wars Takeover? Rated T for creepy moments. Disclaimer: I don't own CP.
1. A New Mission

**Hey fellow FanFictioners! I'm back with a new Club Penguin story. Wait, what? You don't remember me? Of course you do! It's me, emrys02! So, since some of you might know that the sequel to my other story was cancelled but whatever! I've got an all-new original story for you guys to enjoy! Some of you said that Club Penguin: Herbert's Big Plan was a bit confusing. Here's my answer: Just ignore it. I hadn't realized that I had messed up until the story was done and it's going to take a bit of time to fix. So like I said: just ignore it. One more thing: Please REVIEW after you READ! It would mean so much to me if you guys would do that! Anyway, let's start the story and the chapter!**

It was the year 2013. Five years had passed since the "incident". When I say "incident", I'm not talking about something small. I'm talking about something big. An island – wide incident. The time that Herbert came to the island. But we hadn't seen him in years.

I woke up at exactly 7:00 AM sharp. I had a light breakfast, and got ready to go to work. I work for the EPF, as you might know. I'm a full-blown stealth agent.

The PSA had now been destroyed, so all the data from that agency was transported to the EPF (Elite Penguin Force), and I have to admit, I was quite happy that the attention was now centered on it. But that was years ago.

The point was, I had to go to work. But first, I had to check on my puffles, which I always do every morning.

* * *

When Bouncy, Eric, Mr. Artist, Pokey, Silly, Dancer, Blackie, Snowflake, Smiley Face, Candy Cane and Spectrum were all fed and rested, I was ready to go. But where was my spy phone? I had got the new one a couple of weeks ago, and I could only find the old one. Where was it?

Then I noticed my orange puffle, Silly, chewing on something. He spat it out for me to see. "Silly," I said as I looked at my chewed-up spy phone. I rolled my eyes. "That's disgusting!"

My puffle gave me a sorry look, then started bouncing up and down again.

_Oh well, _I thought. _I would just have to get a new phone._

* * *

As I walked over to the Everyday Phoning Facility, I asked myself what I was going to do today. Spy around the island? Check on System Defender? Help Jet Pack Guy, my teammate, with his latest mission?

I was still thinking about that when I almost ran into an employee that I didn't know.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where to get the new spy phone?" I asked him. "My orange puffle... uhhh... kinda got hold of it and... uhhh... yeah."

The employee gave me a weird look and led me into a room that obviously used to be a storage room. He led me over to one of the boxes and opened it. Inside was a brand-new spy phone.

"It's the last extra one," the employee said, slightly annoyed that I'd disturbed him.

"Thanks!" I said, and ran out of the room.

Suddenly, Dot came out of the Command Room. "There you are!" she said. "The Director's been expecting you."

_What for? _I wondered. I followed Dot into the Command Room. Inside, the Director was on a screen. All the agents of our squad were there – Dizzyjj, Fireboy113, Snailguy13, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and Gary. I waddled over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Greetings, Agent Emrys," the Director said. "We've been expecting you."

"Yes, Dot told me that already," I answered.

"Good." The Director smiled. She was only shown as a shadow, but I could tell she was smiling. But just as suddenly, her smile turned to a worried look. "Some strange things have been happening at the University," she said.

The University? I had heard of it before. Penguins had only just finished building it, and I had only gone in there once. But a case there – how exciting!

"What kind of things?" Dot asked.

"Well, for one thing, there has been some damage," answered the Director. "It seems as though someone has taken parts off of the building. First it's the concrete, then the bricks. Penguins have had to keep building and rebuilding it.

The worst part is" she continued, "that penguins have been mysteriously vanishing along with the parts."

The agents exchanged glances.

"Your mission," the Director finished, "will be to find out who's causing all the havoc in the University and why."

Suddenly, there was clapping from the back of the table.

"Woohoo!" yelled Rookie. "Great speech! Best one ever!"

The agents all looked at Rookie, who had stopped clapping and was trying to make himself as small as possible. "Sorry..." he said.

* * *

We waddled out of the Everyday Phoning Facility. As soon as we did, we began chatting. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but these are some of the bits I remember:

"Ooh, I've never been to the University before! What's it like?" (Rookie)

"I don't feel too comfortable in these clothes. Do you think I should go get some disguises from my igloo?" Dot

"According to my calculations, we should get there in approximately ten minutes." (Gary (that's an easy one))

"Yo, how's it going?" (Jet Pack Guy)

* * *

The talking went on like that for almost the whole walk. Finally, we arrived.

"Hey, where's the Recycling Plant?" Rookie asked as we waddled into the Mine Shack.

"Umm... sorry to burst your bubble, Rookie, but... ummm... Club Penguin... kinda... took it out when they built the University." I whispered.

"What?!" Rookie yelled. "Shame on the Club Penguin Team! I used to love that place! Don't they care about the environment anymore?!"

I had to admit I did agree with him, but now everyone was now looking at Rookie again, who noticed this. "Well it's true!" he said indignantly.

We went up to the University. "Oh man..." Dot said.

The place was a mess. Broken glass was everywhere, part of the building seemed to have fallen in, and there were construction workers everywhere. As we came in, one of them blocked our way.

"Sorry, you penguins can't come in here." he said. "This place is a mess."

"We're secret agents." replied Jet. "We've come here to investigate."

"Really? Come in, then." the construction worker said. We all went in.

I took out my TraceTracker 3000 and began looking for clues. Everyone else did too. Nobody could find anything until Rookie popped his head out from behind the lockers.

"Check it out, guys!" he yelled. "There's a secret doorway behind here!"

**A secret doorway? Oooh... So that was chapter 1 of my new story. Did you guys like it? I don't have anything else to say for this chapter except PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GET THAT?! Sigh... Here's the deal. If I get at least 5 reviews on this story, I will post the next chapter. Doesn't matter if it's guest reviews, but if you have an account, please LOG IN! Only when I have 5 reviews will I post the next chapter. I'm serious. Sorry for being so forceful, BUT IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO REVIEW?! Sigh... (again)**

**-emrys02**


	2. Rookie?

**Hey guys! I am back for another chapter for this story on FanFiction! It's amazing how I can write this so fast! And it's only my second Club Penguin story! (BTW you should check out my other Club Penguin story that I wrote before this one if you haven't already) So anyway, in the last chapter, the agents all had a new mission – to find out who was causing all the damage in the University! When they went over there to investigate, Rookie found a secret doorway behind the lockers. So, before I let you down from that cliffhanger and start the chapter, we have some guest reviews to reply to:**

**Guest: I know. I was a little mean to some of you before I realized that it was wrong. I'm sorry. **

**Guest: Oh yeah! Thank you for pointing that out. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Guest: I have to agree with him too... I mean, Spike Hike and Polo Field are destroying Club Penguin!**

**Cuddles140: Here it is!**

"A secret doorway?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "How is that even possible?"

"Dunno." said Rookie. "But it's there."

The agents all crowded around to take a closer look. As they did, the workers exchanged glances.

"What are they doing?" one whispered to another.

"I don't know," replied another. "They said they were just investigating."

The agents were now looking at the doorway.

"Where do you think it leads?" I asked.

"Probably just a storage room." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Why would a storage room be hidden behind lockers?"

"To keep penguins out." Dot said simply.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a closer look." Rookie answered. He stepped forward and turned the handle.

"No, Rookie! Don't go in! It could be dangerous!" yelled Dot.

But Rookie had already opened the door. A musty smell made all the agents cough. The room was completely dark.

"Look at that!" said Rookie. "It's not locked!"

"A storage room would be locked!" I pointed out.

"Rookie!" Gary said. "According to my calculations, we should take prec..."

"Not now, Gary!" I said. "Rookie!"

But it was too late. Rookie had gone inside the room. The agents could not see him at all.

"Okay," I said. "Now who wants to go in after him?"

"I'm not going in there!" Jet said. "It stinks."

"Rookie?" I yelled. No answer.

"According to my calculations, if we stand here for a certain period of time, then Rookie will emerge from the door." Gary said matter-of-factly.

We all looked at him quizzically.

"I think what Gary means," I said, "is that if we wait long enough, then Rookie will come out. He's bound to."

"Good idea." Dot said.

So we waited. And waited. We knew that at any second, Rookie would come out. But he didn't.

After several minutes, Dot said, "Well _someone's _gotta go in there."

"Then I will." I declared.

* * *

The smell inside the room was undeniable. I mean, you might have thought that it already stank from the outside, but inside you would hardly be able to manage it. It smelled like something had died in there. Seriously.

"Rookie?" I called.

Then I saw him. He was on the ground, unconscious. He had obviously passed out from the smell.

I quickly made my way back to the entrance carrying Rookie. "Guys," I said. "Rookie's passed out."

"So we see." Gary answered.

We put Rookie on a stretcher that Dot just happened to have rolled-up in her bag (Don't ask me why she brought it) and started to carry him back to the HQ.

"Why can't we just teleport?" I asked. (Hey! There's an idea!)

"Oh, how silly of me." Gary said. (Sarcasm)

We teleported back to the HQ and put Rookie on a bed that was lying in the room (How did it get there?). Suddenly, Rookie woke up.

"Whoa! Where am I? What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out while you were in that room behind the University." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Oh, yeah. Something weird happened in there." Rookie said.

"What?" I asked.

"Something... strange..." Rookie muttered before he passed out again.

Gary quickly splashed a bucket of water over him. Instantly, Rookie woke up.

"What? Where am I? You penguins!" he yelled.

We all jumped back in surprise.

"Rookie, what's wrong with you?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" yelled Rookie. "You penguins better release me or else I'll..." He passed out.

"I tell you, something's definitely wrong with Rookie," I said. "Could it maybe have something to do with the bad smell in that room?"

"I don't know." Rookie said. He had woken up again.

We jumped back again. We didn't want Rookie to hurt us.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why do you look so scared?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Gary. "You just yelled at us a minute ago."

"I don't remember that." Rookie answered. Now _he _looked scared.

"Rookie, what do you know?" asked Dot. "Tell us!"

"Something bad happened in that room." said Rookie. "My head hurt. I felt like I was teleporting somewhere, but I don't know where." he said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I heard voices in my head." said Rookie. "They sounded like my voice, only meaner. My body felt like it was decomposing. Then I fell to the ground, and passed out."

"So the same thing happened in this room?" I asked.

Rookie nodded.

"Did you hear what the voices said?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "Perhaps they could help us figure this out."

"No." said Rookie. "Except for three words."

"What were they?" I asked.

"Beware the Gemini." Rookie answered, then passed out again.

**Beware the Gemini! What could that mean? I know the answer, but I'm leaving that for you to figure out. If you've read the Mysterious Benedict Society books, you would know. Yes I took that line from that series of books. Have you ever read the series the Mysterious Benedict Society? They are really good books! So, if you know what "Beware the Gemini" means, then put it in the comments and I'll put YOU in the next chapter! Until then, goodbye and enjoy the cliff!**


	3. Something Weird's Going On

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter of Secrets of the University. I hope you enjoyed the cliff. Use the rope! Come on! There. So, we last left off where Rookie ventured into the dark room in the University and passed out. Back at the HQ, Rookie kept changing from good to evil and vice versa. Oh and by the way, nobody guessed the puzzle right. It's kinda weird since there was only 1 reviewer (there might be others later, but I don't know), but yeah. So... the answer was... drum roll please...**

**you'll find out in the story!**

**Cuddles140: I like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I've been trying to get into the Hunger Games.**

**Cuddles140: Here it is... again.**

"Beware the Gemini." I said. "What could that mean?"

Everyone stood there in silence. We had no clue. Finally, Gary spoke up.

"I do recall having learned _something _about it." he said. "Hmm... let me see..."

We all turned to him in hope.

"Ummm... oh, yes! Twin!"

"Say what?" Dot asked.

Gary started flipping through his books. "Gemini... Gemini... Gem... in... i... yes, found it! According to my books, the word "gemini" means, a northern constellation or a sign of the zodiac. In this case, it's both."

"Beware the Constellation?" asked Jet. "Now this makes no sense at all."

"Not just any constellation," Gary answered. "And not just any sign. Gemini. The sign of the twin."

"But what could Rookie have to do with a twin?" Dot asked.

At once, Rookie woke up. "Hey, let me out of here!" he yelled. He tried to kick and punch his way out, but we had tied him up with nylon rope, so he couldn't escape from the bed.

"Rookie, what's up? Tell us!" I said.

"You know what's up? It's YOU! YOU AGENTS WON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled before he passed out once more.

"You know what?" said Gary. "I think it would be best if you agents would go and do some more investigating. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Will do, Gary." replied Jet. "Lead the way, boss!"

We started to walk to the University, but then I said, "Why can't we just teleport? We could have done that before, too!"

"Oh yes." Dot said, so we teleported.

When we got there, we looked at the doorway.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" I asked.

"Yep." Dot answered. "Good thing I brought one."

We all peered inside the room as Dot turned on the light and shined it inside. From what I could see, it was a bunch of machines, gadgets, and building parts.

"Ok, so this is definitely a storage room," I said.

"Then what made Rookie pass out?" asked Jet.

I went inside the storage room. The bad smell was gone. Then I saw a light switch at the side of the room.

"That's weird! How come I didn't notice that before?" I asked myself. I turned on the light. It was just a storage room.

"Ok..." I said to myself. "What the..."

I looked around the room. I felt along the walls. I looked in all the corners. But there didn't seem to be anything suspicious.

"Seems to be nothing here." I said to Dot and Jet. "It's just a storage room."

"What about that bump on the door?" Jet asked.

I looked at the door. Sure enough, there was a bump. I had never seen it before.

"Do you think we should look at it?" I asked.

"Yes, we should." Jet replied. "Every clue counts."

Luckily for us, Dot had brought a saw (don't ask), so we sawed open the bump quite easily. And right there, there was a timer. Inside of the door. And it was counting down from 1:00.

"What do you think it means?" I asked. "And what is it for?"

"I don't know." Dot said. "But I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Perhaps we should get home." Jet said.

We all teleported back to the HQ. Just before we did, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the door of the secret room close by itself. I couldn't tell the agents, though. They'd think I had gone crazy.

There, we saw Gary working on something while Rookie was asleep on the bed.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as he saw us appearing out of nowhere.

"Nope." Jet said. "Except this timer." He held it up.

"You brought it with you?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"What, I didn't want the construction workers to be suspicious." Jet answered.

"Excellent." Gary said taking the timer away from us. "I will analyze on this tonight. Furthermore," he continued, "I have some more information on Rookie. I've got good news and bad news. Which do you wish to hear first?"

"Um... the good news?" Dot said.

"Alright." said Gary. "The good news is, Rookie's condition is not permanent."

"And what's the bad news?" Jet asked. He looked scared.

"The bad news is..." Gary said. "Oh, I can't say it. It's too horrible. It has to do with Rookie and the twin."

"Oh, no!" I shouted as I realized what was happening. "It can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is." Gary answered. "Rookie has an evil twin."

**Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. I had a bit of writer's block so that's why I updated later than usual. And yes, the Star Wars Takeover is on now ****in Club Penguin**** (it actually started yesterday), but in this story, it hasn't started yet. It will start later on in the story, when the agents start figuring things out. That was because I wanted to start the story earlier, but I was busy so yeah. Whoa, did I leave you stuck on a cliffhanger? Sorry, I lost the rope, so I'm going to have to continue the story when I find it. ****Long author's note by the way! ****Sigh... *looks for rope* Where is it?!**


	4. Evil Twins

**Hey everyone, sorry for the really late update once again, it's been two weeks, I know, but I completely forgot that I was going to be away for that amount of time and I completely forgot to tell you. Anyway, I am back for another chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoy it! (That's starting to get a bit lame but whatever) We last left off where we discovered that Rookie had an evil twin! Oh and by the way, I changed the rating for this story from K+ to T because from this point, things get a bit more... well, scary. I also changed the "Latest Newz" section on my profile to "Story Status" and moved it to the bottom of the page to make sure to check that regularly if you're wondering why I've not been active or whatever. So, I hope you didn't starve to death while you were hanging on that cliff for so long. Well, starve no longer! I found the rope! *pulls up* There! Now I can finally reply to those guest reviews!**

**Cuddles140: And then, for some reason, the wind stopped and the rope fell in a tree. **

**Guest: Sort of.**

**Guest: Yeah, that kinda inspired me to write those lines.**

**Cuddles140: Thanks for the info! I will use it well!**

**Cuddles140: It's okay... I guess.**

* * *

Dot and Jet gasped.

"But..." Jet cried, "what... d-do you... mean?"

No one had ever seen him this afraid before. But Jet Pack Guy was shaking with fear.

"Jet, calm down!" suddenly said Dot. "It's okay."

The agents all stared at her.

"What I mean is," Gary continued, "is that Rookie has a good side, and a bad side. You see, Rookie had a twin brother long ago."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Let's see..." said Gary, looking thoughtful. "I might have it in one of my books."

He opened one of the books and flipped through the pages.

"Ah, here it is." he said.

* * *

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Rookie and __Expert were playing together in Expert's igloo._

"_Catch!" yelled Exper__t, as he threw a ball._

"_I got it! I got it!" yelled Rookie._

"_Okay, boys," said their mom, coming into the room. "It's time for you to go to school."_

"_Aw, Mom! Do we have to?" asked Rookie._

"_It's your first day." She smiled. "I want you to make a good first impression."_

_After school, __Rookie brought home tons of homework._

_Expert came into their room, which they shared. He was surprised when he saw the pile of homework._

"_Why are you staring?" asked Rookie._

"_Just... you got lots of homework! Tons more than me! Why did you get so much?"_

"_Well...because... the teacher wanted me to practice the things that I didn't understand in class." Rookie answered._

_Expert looked through the homework. "2+3? 6+7? But you're in third grade!"_

"_Well, I still didn't understand it." Rookie said._

_Expert lifted up his flippers. "That's it. There's no doubt. My brother is officially stupid!"  
_

"_Shut up!" yelled Rookie. "I am not stupid, and you know it!"  
_

"_Yes you are!" shouted Expert. "I'm way smarter than you, and we're the same age!"  
_

"_Oh yeah? Well I know YOUR weakness is-" But Expert covered his mouth before __Rookie could say it._

_This fighting went on for many years, until one day it got carried too far. Rookie, Expert and their parents were sailing on a ship._

"_I'm a much better penguin!" yelled Expert._

"_No! I'm-" but just then, the ship lurched, and Rookie fell off the edge._

_A lot of people had seen this happen, including his parents, who came running up._

_Expert's mom looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You pushed him off," she said. "Just because of his inferior IQ, you had to kill him? He was still, such a good penguin, and you-" she looked upon him with hatred –__ YOU HAD TO KILL HIM!" she yelled. _

_She picked up her cell phone and dialed 911. Everyone was too busy looking at Expert that they didn't see a small green penguin with a propeller hat reach the shore of Club Penguin Island._

_Expert had been in the CPJDC (Club Penguin Juvenile Dete__nt__ion __Centre) for eight years. Eventually, he died there and became a ghost __that haunted its halls.__ But he knew that his brother was alive. He just knew it. And he wanted revenge. Revenge that was fatal._

_(END OF FLASH BACK)_

**I hope you enjoyed this flash back. And now, back to Regular Show...**

"No! No! We want Club Penguin!" yelled the readers.

**What did you say?**

"We want Club Penguin!"

**Well I'm sorry, but I have a schedule here and...**

"C'mon! Club Penguin!"

**I just can't...**

"CLUB PENGUIN! CLUB PENGUIN!"

**Fine. Here's your flipping Club Penguin. But in my opinion, Regular Show is way better.**

(Just kidding.)

* * *

Gary closed the book. "And that concludes the history. Any questions?"

"I've got one," I said. "If Rookie and Expert are completely different penguins, then why does Rookie flip from good to evil all the time?"

"I don't know that yet for sure, but I've developed a hypothesis," Gary said, sounding very scientist-like. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Oh, yes please!" Dot said. Everyone stared at her. Like Rookie, she was prone to getting a bit crazy sometimes.

"This may or may not be true," Gary said, "but I think that because Expert is now a ghost, he's somehow found a way to infiltrate his brother's body and take it over. But for some reason, Rookie's mind isn't allowing it. That's why, every time that Expert tries to reincarnate in his body, he fails, and Rookie is good again. Which explains the flip."

We all gasped.

"So... when... Rookie's body is completely taken over, Expert will try and reincarnate himself in the body and return to life." said Jet. "Still, it doesn't explain _everything_," he muttered to himself.

"We can't let that happen," I said. "And the Star Wars Takeover Party is tomorrow." (Yes, it still isn't here yet in this story.)

"Where is Rookie, anyway?" Dot asked.

Suddenly the agents noticed that Rookie was gone from the bed.

* * *

**Oh no! Not again! That has two meanings: 1: that Rookie's gone (see Herbert's Big Plan) and 2: that you're at a cliffhanger again! I hope you enjoy the cliff, because you're all going to be stuck there until the next chapter! By the way, here's your rope, Cuddles140. It got tangled in one of the branches of the tree. Luckily, I had plenty of time to get it while you guys were reading the chapter! *pulls up* Oops, I accidentally let go of the rope after I pulled all of you guys up. Oh... It's buried in a mountain of snow. Excuse me while I go get it. **


	5. Back and Forth

**Hey everyone, if you hadn't read my profile, then I'll tell you now: I was away again. School starts tomorrow and I've been really busy. So finally I'm able to write this. By the way, I also found your rope, Cuddles140. I couldn't reach it with my bare flippers, so I went to Gary, who was happy to help. He used his "Getaropefromunderamountainofsnow 3000" (by the way, that's "get a rope from under a mountain of snow 3000" for those who couldn't read that) to get it out. So here it is. *tosses* Now one more thing. I noticed one of the guest reviewers (I'm not going to say who it is, plus I already deleted the review), swear in one of their reviews. I would like to say this: Please, NO SWEARING in any of your reviews or PM's that you send to me. Got that? So, we last left off where we found out that Expert, Rookie's evil twin, almost killed him. Then the agents noticed that Rookie was gone, again. Just like last time! Okay, without further ado, let's start the story and the chapter!**

**Cuddles140: I got the rope.**

* * *

"Oh no! Not again!" I yelled.

"We'd better split up and start looking for him." Jet said.

"Let us go do it then, and do it fast." Gary agreed.

"This is creepy." Jet said.

We started walking out of the HQ when Gary said behind us, "Why can't we just teleport?"

I did a faceflipper. (Classic! :3)

* * *

I met up with Jet at the Lighthouse.

"Found him yet?" I asked.

"Nope, but I did find this." he said.

He held up one of Rookie's backgrounds that he occasionally gave out to penguins who happened to meet him on the island. To us he was just Rookie, but to other penguins he was famous.

"Ha ha. So funny I forgot to laugh." I said.

* * *

We teleported everywhere we could, but Rookie didn't seem to be anywhere. We even looked in the University. Then we got to that room behind the lockers. Strangely enough, it was back to normal. Old and musty.

"Hmmm... You don't suppose Rookie could have gone in there, could he?" Jet asked.

"It's the only place we haven't looked," I said. "Let's give it a try."

We silently walked in. No sooner had we taken a few steps then Jet immediately fainted.

As we walked home with Jet Pack Guy on a stretcher, Gary mumbled, "Well, that didn't work."

"What?" I said.

"I said, that didn't work." Gary said, still kind of quiet.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, THAT DIDN'T WORK!" he yelled, his face going red. (Clearly, he was not having the best of days.)

"Gary, what's wrong?" I asked. It wasn't like him to be like this. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's just that..." he said. "Just..."

"What is it?" I said.

"It's just... I'm worried about Rookie. I really am. I think something bad is going to happen to him."

"Gary," Dot said. She had been quiet for the whole time. "It's okay."

She held her arms out to Gary and hugged him.

"Come on Emrys!" she said, like it was some kind of game.

"Seriously?" I said, rolling my eyes, but I joined in anyway.

"It's going to be OK," we all said, "no matter what."

* * *

Back at the HQ, Gary said, "Well we'd better do something about this timer." He was holding the small timer that Jet had found, examining it carefully. It resembled slightly the countdown timer of a bomb, but it had stopped counting down ever since we took it off the door.

"I'm going to stay here and look at this, and take care of Jet Pack Guy. Emrys, you go with Dot and do some more investigating." He sounded like the Director more and more this very minute.

I said "Will do, Gary!" and got my phone out, ready to teleport, but Dot was less enthusiastic.

"Back and forth." she muttered. "When will it ever stop?"

* * *

"This is weird." I said as I looked at the room, which had mysteriously turned back into the storage room. It was filled with boxes and gadgets everywhere. "It didn't look like this before."

"It keeps changing to different rooms," Dot answered. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it."

And actually, there's something else," I said. I had decided to tell her about the door closing on its own.

After I had told her, Dot said, "You're crazy. That can't be true."

"Well, I saw it." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It must be."

At that very moment, the door closed on its own.

"Well what do you know?" I said. "I was telling the truth."

Dot stood there, unable to move. I was feeling triumphant – until I realized my predicament.

"Help!" I yelled, banging on the door. "Somebody let me out of here!"

At that very moment, the lights went out. The room began to move. That's right, you didn't read wrong. The room began to MOVE. Faster and faster it went, until it was going so fast I couldn't even see myself anymore. Not that I could see anything before that. I screamed as the room carried me helplessly down into the depths of the black abyss.

_(dun dun dun)_


End file.
